The Chosen
by Clementeen
Summary: A gang of teenagers called the lost ones take a new victim to their pleasure house. A certain new girl to Storybrooke, Wendy Darling, is when their leader takes a special liking to her, perhaps more than just that. DarlingPan AU. Updated July 2015.
1. Accident

"Happy choosing day, everyone!" Jane sarcastically cheered at her friends as she sat down with a tray of stale school meat loaf.

"Choosing day?" Wendy Darling took a hearty stab at her own meat loaf.

"Unfortunately, it's a thing now. Everyone's celebrating it."

"Choosing day, is that the lost gang thing?" Anna popped her head out of a Chemistry cramming session long enough to ask.

"Wait what's the lost gang thing?" Wendy knotted her eyebrows together in even more confusion.

"You know, that thing where they pick a victim for their pleasure house every other month or so. Actually, I think it depends on whether or not they need a new one or something. Not exactly an expert on the whole thing." Jane retorted.

"Wait that's actually a real thing?"

"Of course it's real."

"I thought it was like a school legend."

"Wendy, you're new, so I'll excuse you're naivety," Wendy frowned, "Sorry. Anyway, yeah it's real. They really do take girls from their homes and keep them hostage for as long as they like."

"Doesn't anyone contact the police or something?"

"Well the victims usually have special backgrounds like orphans, neglectful parents, homeless, gullible parents and to be honest the gang itself is pretty scary. There's not much that can be done."

Wendy swallowed in anxiety. "I see," she replied weakly.

"So don't treat it lightly Wendy," Anna berated, then took a breath and lowered her voice, "We won't tell people about how your parents are always out and ignoring you; and you should avoid telling people too. For your own safety."

Wendy nodded as the bell resounded.

"Isn't your next period Mr. Gardner? You know how he is with tardy students." Jane reminded her.

Wendy's eyes shot out at the reminder, "Crap that's right," she got up and headed for her locker, "I'll see you later guys!"

Struggling to keep all of her papers and two hefty books in her grasp, her focus left her long enough to get her to bump forcefully into someone. In an instant, her papers flew in different directions and her books fell with a loud thud. One of which fell right on the toes of her victim and elicited an angry growl. Wendy immediately knelt down to begin retrieving all of her things while simultaneously apologizing with utmost sincerity.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking there for a second. I'm really in a rush to get to class and I was juggling a ton of things in my hands. I'm really so sorry."

She looked up after receiving no response only to look up to the angry face of a handsome blonde boy. Wendy then gathered the last of her things and got up. "I really am sorry. I'm new here, I hope you understand."

Her hand reached out toward him, but stopped once she saw his eyes looking down at her approaching hand with judgement and suspicion. The second warning' bell rang and she took it back, afraid of offending him any further. Wendy gave him one last small apologetic smile and introduced herself, "I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling," before rushing off to her locker.

* * *

"You what?" Jane exclaimed in a harsh whisper as she measured a blue substance during Chemistry period.

"I apologized and said I was new... and also gave him my name." Wendy bit her lip as Jane poured the substance into the flask that she held. "Was that bad?"

"Maybe. The way you described the guy, it sounds like the person you bumped into was Pan."

"What do I do, Jane?" Wendy panics and puts the flask down.

"Calm down. Maybe we're over thinking all this. He probably didn't even catch your name totally because you still kind of have that English slur. And even if he heard it, he doesn't have any research on you and the choosing is already tonight. I'm sure they already picked a victim, so don't worry... at least until the next picking." Jane immediately regrets her witty mouth at the sight of Wendy's face darkening further.

Wendy observed the light blue substance fizzing in the flask and recorded the data. After a minute, her face lit up. "Can I sleepover with you?"

Jane paused to think whether she should snort at the fact that she thinks she'll be taken or really consider its possibility and skip the sarcasm. Wendy's face looked more and more scared with each passing second that her friend didn't reply. Jane finally sighed and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Wendy squealed and hugged her friend. "Yay-

"Quiet down and quit touching, Wendy. We're still in class."

Wendy obliged with a smile, feeling secure.

Behind them, a brunette quietly observed the two girls then smiled coyly as the bell rang. He headed out of the classroom and over to an abandoned AV room, where Pan and a fair haired boy, Felix, were talking quietly with each other. The brunette cleared his throat to signify his presence and the two stopped talking to turn to him.

"Yes, James, what is it?" Pan crossed his arms.

"The girl we're taking tonight, she's having someone sleepover at her house."

"Who?" Felix asked.

"The new girl, Darling."

"So what do we do?" Felix turned to Pan.

Pan smirked. "We'll just have to change the plans."

"At the last minute?" The pale blonde exclaimed.

"Yes. This one's important... This one's mine." Pan smiled deviously.

* * *

"So where are your parents?" Wendy followed Jane into her room and observed that aside from a Labrador Retriever, there was no one else home.

"My mom's usually out drinking with friends or going to parties and my Dad's on another business trip outside of the state."

"Oh," Wendy began to feel much less safe then when she had first entered the house. "So we're all alone here?"

Jane sensed the tension in her friend's voice and quickly replied, "Well no my brother should get back from Univ today actually. So we won't be soon enough." She smiled at the thought of her loving older brother coming back home.

Wendy dropped her bag to one side and felt relief slide over her. She decided to change the topic to keep her from scaring herself even more. "Seems like you're really excited to see your brother."

"I really am, I haven't seen him in months." Jane collapsed onto her bed, and eventually felt some weight drop down next to her.

"What's he like?"

"Okay, first of all, you're way out of his league."

Wendy laughed and pushed Jane's arm playfully. "I was just conversing, I don't have plans to date your brother."

"Well I sure hope not, my pretty little bird." A voice replied from across the room, a figure stood in the shadows.

Both girls screamed in fright, alarming the Labrador sitting outside the bedroom. Loud and aggressive barks resounded from behind the door, but it only made the figure advance from the dark.

"Pan," Jane whispered faintly.

Wendy backed away slowly on the bed, immensely frightened. Felix emerged from the window and jumped into the room behind Pan, holding a knife in plain sight. Wendy gulped and her eyes began to well with tears.

"Are you taking us both?" Although slightly shaken, Jane's voice was strong and indignant.

"Watch your tone-

Pan held his hand up at Felix and answered, "Originally we were planning to take just you, Jane." Wendy shot a scared look at Jane, but Jane simply stared Pan down. "But my encounter with Wendy, and your convenient sleepover changed that," Jane growled, but Pan could only smile wider. "We're not greedy, Jane dear, of course we're only taking one of you: Wendy."

At that moment, Jane charged at both of the boys and pushed them with all her strength. Pan fell backwards and toppled Felix over as well.

"Wendy, run!"

Shocked, it took Wendy a second before the words registered in her head. She bolted out the door, where the Labrador was still barking. The dog entered the room as Wendy raced down the stairs and ripping noises began to be heard from the bedroom. Wendy raced out the front door only to be hit by a cold spring wind, at that point she had remembered she was only in a tank and boyshort panties while barefoot. She threw caution over the wind and ran towards her home. Halfway through, a pair of swift footsteps began to echo behind her. Afraid to look back, she pushed herself to run even faster.

"My, my pretty little bird can fly," Pan's voice seemed to inch closer as he spoke, "But you must know I've been doing this for a long while now. So it's only a matter of time," a pair of arms enclosed around Wendy's waist and made her trip backwards closer to him, "before I catch you."


	2. Neverhouse

Blindfolded, tied up, and gagged, Wendy laid down on her stomach uncomfortably in the back of a rusted pick up truck. She had spent a total of fifteen minutes trying to get her hands freed, but found her efforts produced no success. She then tried a new approach and rolled herself onto her back. Consequently she crushed her arms and bit her lip to keep a groan from escaping. She used all her might to push herself up with her tied up arms and get herself to sit upright. Once done, she brought her knees up and began nudging her blindfold upwards with them. She had freed her eyes just in time to see the truck enter the driveway of a two story house in a secluded suburban area.

"My, after all that struggling I would've at least expected you'd taken off the blindfold _and_ the gag, but I must have overestimated you." Pan blustered as he entered the back of the truck and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Wendy figured that struggling at such a position could only merit being thrown down, at best she could jump off two feet before he caught her again, so she hung there until he had entered the house. Pan laid Wendy down on a couch in the living room, adjacent to the holding area of the house. As far as Wendy could tell, the house did not look anything out of the ordinary.

"Welcome to the Neverhouse, my little bird," Pan lifted his arms up in a welcoming motion. He pressed a button on the intercom and said "She's here."

As they waited, Pan began to untie the ropes on her feet but left the ones around her wrist. Wendy watched as three boys about her age entered the room from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch opposite her. Subsequently, a pair of girls descended from the upstairs, then followed by one last girl lazily coming in from the upper floor.

"Wendy, I'm sure you know James and Thomas," Pan gestured to two brunette boys, the former sent her a wink, across Wendy who she recognized from school. "That over there is Parker," he pointed to a boy sitting in the middle of the couch with straw blonde. Pan gave him a glare before introducing the girls, "That's Whip," a slight girl with black pixie cut hair and cat eyes, "Melons," a blonde bombshell with a ridiculously disproportional chest and tan smiled at her, "and Seline," a part-Latina brunette winked at her.

"Seline, please introduce Wendy around the house," Pan snapped his fingers at Wendy to signal her to get up and follow.

Reluctantly, Wendy got up and followed Seline into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, girls normally cook the meals in the house. Although honestly, I don't see why since we're just as horrible at cooking as they are." She paused to think, "Are you good at cooking?"

Wendy replied with an uncertain, "Somewhat...?"

"Then you just might be our next appointed cook." Seline made her way into the dining room, adjoined to the kitchen through an arched doorway. "This is the dining room. Girls stand while the guys eat, unless you're favored on that particular day then they might let you sit on their lap and eat with them. Despite this, often times the girl favored doesn't eat anyway." Wendy began to pick up the sarcastic personality of the brunette.

Seline then made her way into the holding area of the house, this is where we get the door and pretend to be happy that we live here." The brunette drew on a dry smile. "If you want to try to be happy about the fact that you live here, you can, but expect disappointment. At best, you can have what I have which is satisfaction. I have a room to myself and am hardly ever punished, not to mention given relative freedom."

Wendy gave into her curiosity and blurted, "How'd you earn that?"

Seline gleamed with arrogance, "By being special to the second in command."

"Who's that?"

"Felix. I also did it by not asking so many annoying questions." Wendy bit the inside of her lips to simulate her lips being shut tight. She then decided at that moment that she did not like Seline's arrogance but was willing to tolerate and maybe even humor her sarcasm. If she was going to survive staying in such a household, she had best not be picky about making friends.

Seline sighed and turned to face Wendy. "Fine, since you're new here, I'm willing to cut you some slack. I assume you're going to be like the other regulars, because I don't see anything special feature on you, so" Wendy kept a straight face as Seline looked around then lowered her voice, "If you're dealing with James, you wanna compliment him a lot and he'll be really easy with you. He'll ask for a blow and that you ride him a bit and generally that's all there is to him. If he's in a temper or thinks you need discipline, he'll spank you and maybe use some tit clips, worst is probably some flogging. But since he's very superficial he tends to just use Amber a lot, that's Melons.

"Thomas is the youngest, and also the most inexperienced. He generally treats everybody nice, and he's the most humane among all of them. He doesn't have a temper and he doesn't have the cruelty or the self-accepted authority in him to discipline you. So you can pray that he likes you a lot, so you'll only have to deal with him often. He's a big fan of girl-on-girl, but all of them are so expect to fuck one of us at some point.

"Parker is pretty into BDSM. When he's in one of his frenzies the best you can do is pretend you like it and obey his commands. Unless his command is to act like you _don't_ like it then do that. That's mostly what Rain, that's Whip, is for though, she's into BDSM so he generally picks her. On really good days he likes to use the pleasure tools, but he normally doesn't have good days.

"Felix is, well, mine, but he might pick you at some point. So if that happens, you do what he says, you don't look him in the eyes, and you _don't _fall in love with him. Er, anyone for that matter. He likes girls with a little initiative, so maybe do things without being asked.

"Last, Pan, because he's the leader he can stop anyone else from using you if he wants you for himself. It doesn't happen often, but he's done it to me while I was with Felix maybe twice. He's the only other one that Felix allows to use me." Wendy's eye had begun to be sore from twitching at the way Seline said the word _use_ all the time, "None of us permanent ones ever really know him enough because he usually likes to play with the temporary ones. The temporary ones stay downstairs, and only go up when needed. Felix said you're probably going to be a temp so I'll show you the downstairs."

By now they had done a circle around the first floor and had returned to the living room, where the stairs are located.

Just as Seline was about to lead them onto the lower floor, Pan called out, "There's no need to show her the downstairs Seline, she won't be sleeping there," Seline threw Wendy a suspicious look then recomposed herself. "Actually, I think I want to give Wendy the rest of the tour."

Seline arched her eyebrows for a second, shocked at the unusual initiative Pan was putting in for this girl then stepped back to give him way to lead Wendy. Pan went up the stairs followed by a timid Wendy. The stairway lead up to a hallway with six doors and branched out at the end to the left and to the right. Pan pointed to the first two on the right that were close to each other. "That's the supply closet and that's the bathroom."

He opened up the first door and in it was a small closet with winter coats hung on it. He pressed a button on the side, which caused the coats and the wall to slide out to the right revealing a medium-sized walk-in closet filled with sexual trinkets and objects. Wendy took a large gulp as her eyes roamed the many objects, some as harmless as a large feather to threatening objects with razor-sharp edges. Pan chuckled as he watched Wendy's face grow with worry with each passing second.

"If you're good, then I'll never have to use any of the _disciplinary _tools. We'll talk about my rules later."

Pan began to leave the door when Wendy asked, "How about the-the other guys?"

Pan turned around, "What do you mean?"

"Will they also give me rules?"

"No, no." Pan chuckled and caressed her cheek, "Silly bird," He bent down so that his face was in level with hers, he was more than half a foot taller than she was, "you're all mine," He grinned.

"Let's just say, I've taken to a particular liking to you. Smart but not cunning, pretty but not shallow, not to mention caring and, at least I think and hope so, the right amount of submissive. You also have a mouth on you, I realized that the first time we met and continue to, now." Wendy bit her lip regretfully. "But I think I'll need that for entertaining myself. A bunch of boys can be awful company sometimes. Now come on, we have to hurry on. It's almost time for our bath."

Wendy quaked at the sound of a bath with a boy, let alone one with such a sinister personality, but kept herself from asking anymore questions. She followed Pan out the door and into the hallway again. He pointed to the door next to the bathroom, "That's where the permanents stay," Wendy noted the fact that he mentioned nothing about her staying there either and was awfully confused on where she was sleeping. "Those other three doors are where Thomas, James, and Parker stay, but I don't see why you need to know which is which anyway."

Pan then lead her down the hallway where it branched out to the left and to the right. To the left was two more doors on opposite sides, "That's Seline and Felix's bedrooms." He then turned to the right, "And this," he opened the door and turned on the lights, "is our bedroom."

Wendy looked around the room and found it to look normal for the most part. A cream king sized bed with a dark wooden frame stood in the middle of the room facing the left wall. Most of the furniture matched the bed's dark brown color. On the left hand corner of the room, was a large wooden cage. It was large enough for an average sized person to stand in with slightly bent knees, but too small to lie down comfortably in. Its bottom was lined with fur and the entrance had a large gold lock hanging idly on it. Wendy frowned and guessed that it was where she probably had to sleep in.

"Is that...?" she pointed towards the cage.

"You'll sleep there on most days, but if I find that I need some company in bed I'll have you sleep beside me."

At this point Wendy had snapped and dropped to her knees in tears. "Please don't do this, I have two brothers I need to care for, not to mention parents who will come looking for me. I don't want to live here and frankly I don't want to have sex until very later on in my life. I'll be sloppy and inexperienced, you won't even enjoy that much."

Pan slapped her in the face with a great amount of force making Wendy fall onto her hands shuddering. "If you even _think_ about leaving this house, I will only make it more painful for you here. I don't intend on making you a temporary, Wendy. You better learn how to deal with it."

He then knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to meet her face. "And if _I'm_ being frank, I haven't enjoyed some good _virgin_ sex in a while."

Pan gave her a smug smile then latched his lips forcefully on hers. In a state of momentary shock Wendy froze in her place. Pan then began to drag his tongue across her lower lip to signal her to open her mouth. When she didn't open he trailed his hand from her chin to her neck and then gave it a painful squeeze. Wendy squealed to the pain and and opened her mouth, letting him explore it vigorously. After recovering from the pain, Wendy began to sense flutters in her body. It was the first time she had ever been kissed in such a way, and so she succumbed to the pleasure it gave her. It brought a swirling warmth to her stomach. She soon found herself returning the favor with her own tongue. She made sure to reciprocate in a more gentle and submissive manner, stroking his tongue gently and letting his dominate and swirl around hers. She could not help but let a small moan escape as he soon pulled away.

Pan chuckled, "Go prepare a bath, I'll tell you about the rules when we're there."

* * *

"I-it's ready." Wendy said as she re-entered the bedroom.

Pan sat up from his bed and began removing his articles of clothing. Wendy made way for him to move into the bathroom and looked farther to the right to keep from seeing anything. She soon heard splashes of water and a relaxed sigh escape from Pan's lips.

"Wendy bird what did I tell you?" He soon called from the bathroom.

"To prepare you a bath?" She called back with slight fear in her tone.

"Come. Here." He called sternly, making Wendy enter the bathroom.

She closed her eyes the minute she remembered that the bath had no bubbles, which allowed for a clear view of Pan's bare body. Pan huffed and got up from the tub making some of the hot water splatter over at Wendy. She soon felt Pan grabbing at her shirt and tugging it upwards.

"No, wait," Wendy began.'

"No. Wendy. Do I need to discipline you as early as now?"

Wendy shook her head furiously and lifted her arms for him to remove her tank top. He grabbed a hold of her panties and pulled it down forcefully while she simultaneously threw her hands over her crotch to hide herself. He chuckled and took a hold of her wrists with one hand then traced swirls on the skin where a patch of light brown hair sat.

"Please don't do, that." Wendy whispered shakily.

Pan chuckled then proceeded to unclasping the hooks of her bra. As soon as it fell forwards Wendy moved her arms at an attempt to cover herself, but Pan held onto her wrists even tighter.

"Silly, Wendy bird." He groped one breast and gave it a squeeze of approval. They were proportionate for her size, not too big not too small. However, they could still be more substantive if she wasn't so thin. "Hm, we'll have to feed you until you get a little bit more meat in you. Anyway, come on." He hauled her towards him and into the tub.

Pan made her face him and sat down, not yet letting go of her wrists. Once he had settled he pulled her downwards and forced her into a straddling position. Wendy gulped as she felt a hardened object poke her stomach.

"Look at me, I want to know that you're giving me your full attention, because these rules are important."

Wendy opened her eyes. The look that Pan gave her was one she did not expect. They weren't aggressive or assertive like his actions had just been. His features softened as he looked at her calmly. She felt a panic rise within her, her girlish tendencies began to arise at the look of an astonishingly handsome boy. She mentally slapped herself to keep from falling into Stockholm Syndrome having barely past two hours with her captor.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," she spoke faintly.

"Alright, first rule. No leaving the house without permission and without me. No escaping from the house, obviously. Any attempt at both will only merit serious disciplinary actions."

"Will I not go to school?"

"You can go to school, but only on days where our classes are the same or the same as James or Thomas. I'll have them rearranged tomorrow and perhaps you can start next Monday." Wendy nodded. Missing Thursday and Friday would probably worry Jane and Anna, but at least she would be gone for less than a week.

"You should know that for so long as I decide you're mine, _no one_ can hide you from me. Not your friends, not your family, not the Sheriff, not even the mayor. I have connections Wendy, that's why I've gotten away with all of this and I will continue to whether you behave properly or not. If serious disciplinary measures still don't teach you a lesson I'll be forced to take one of your friends and begin taking it out on her. Is that clear?" Wendy gave a small nod and bit her trembling lip.

"Rule two, no interaction with people from outside the Neverhouse. If I manage to put myself in all your classes or you in mine, you shouldn't have any reason to talk to other people." Pan could not have her asking for help from others or spreading word about what the Neverhouse is like.

"Not even my friends?"

"Especially your friends. Unless you want them captured and brought here. Then I suppose it wouldn't be against the rules anymore. Would you prefer that?" Wendy shook her head.

"Rule three, you do not let anyone else touch you unless I tell you to let them. No one, not even Felix or Seline or James or anybody. No touching others or provoking them either. Understand?" Wendy nodded easily enough to that one.

"Rule four, you are now in charge of my meals and cleaning up my bed. If you find yourself alone in the house, it's best if you do some cleaning around too. There's a washing machine and a dryer downstairs, the door at the back of the stairs. That's also where the vacuum is. The dishwasher is in the kitchen, I'm sure you know how to deal with all of them. If not, learn. Also, school is, on some level, important to me so homework will have to be done together whenever I feel like bothering. I know that you're smart." Wendy gave a small nod.

"Rule number five, _always_ obey my orders or suffer the consequences." Wendy nodded once more.

"Lastly," Pan held Wendy's chin firmly and hardened the look on his face. "_Don't_ fall in love with me, and _don't_ expect me to love you. Clear?"

Wendy looked at the smoldering green eyes that stared her down. It was difficult looking at such a marvelous face in such a negative light, but she knew that if she was going to make it out of her situation alive, she _had_ follow the last rule. Not even for him but for herself. She inhaled deeply and threw on a stoic look.

"Crystal." She retorted with all the power she could muster.

He grinned, "Good." He crashed his lips onto hers once more in a domineering fashion then whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now, my Wendy bird."

**Upcoming lemon for the next chapter, be warned! Thanks for all the support so far, I didn't expect so much within a couple of days. I love hearing your thoughts about my story dears. Keep reviewing. :D Tell me if you liked the length of this chapter, if it was too short or too long for you. The next chapter might be even longer. I'm already in the process of writing it. ;D**

**-Briela xx**


	3. Errands

**Warning: Mature content in chapter. **

Pan grabbed Wendy by the waist as their kisses began to intensify. He pulled her closer, enough to firmly press his member against her groin. Wendy's eyes bolted open at the feeling of his warmth against her. Her whole body tensed at the foreign sensation combined with waves of insecurity washing over her. The more she felt contact, the more she remembered how naked and vulnerable she really was. Sensing her muscles straining, Pan moved onto gyrating his hips against her in a slow and constant motion. He used just enough pressure to stimulate her clit. After several moments, he felt her relax into his arms and place her hands on his shoulders. She began to reciprocate him with her own strokes, intensifying the pleasure on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Certain that she had entered into calmness once more, Pan moved his hands down to her arse and lifted her slight body out of the tub as he rose. Focused on the friction between her legs, Wendy wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her bliss from ending. Pan chuckled into the kiss as he found his way into the bedroom and gently placed Wendy on the edge of the bed. He severed contact completely by taking a step back, effectively withdrawing all of Wendy's relish. He took a moment to let his eyes roam all over her beautiful body. Conscious of his hungry eyes, Wendy closed her legs and covered her breasts with her hands. No longer clouded with elation, she started to sit up when Pan grabbed a hold of her wrists and brought them over her head as he pinned her back down.

"Wait, this is my first, you can't just-

Pan cut her off with a searing kiss and positioned himself on top of her. He plunged his free hand in between Wendy's legs, which she kept shut as tight as she possibly could. He managed to set them apart by pulling away from the kiss and sinking his teeth deep into Wendy's shoulder. Droplets of blood rolled down Wendy's back, leaving sticky dark red trails behind them. The poor girl cried out in pain and began to shed tears.

"That's it, my Wendy bird, chirp."

Pan drew on a devious smile and latched his lips onto hers once more. Wendy opened her mouth allowing him the bare minimum of submission as tears continued to travel down her cheeks. Having opened her legs, Pan re-positioned himself so that his legs were in between hers. He leveled his member with her entrance and brushed it against her once more. After various fluid motions, Wendy's center began to moisten once more. At that, Peter pulled back his hips and thrust forward in one swift and smooth move. Wendy cried out into the kiss and sent tears streaming down her face. She felt a powerful rip inside her followed by a stinging pain as Pan moved inside her.

Meanwhile, Pan groaned in deep pleasure. Her walls enveloped his manhood extra tight having never been put to use before. He let his free hand roam from her legs to one of her breasts and gave it a firm squeeze. Wendy gasped into his kiss, and impulsively tried to reach out to cover her breasts. However her arms were still pinned down by his other hand and were rendered useless.

Pan's thrusts became deeper and faster, beginning to elicit pleasure within Wendy. Each hard jab of his cock hit a sensational spot that sent electric surges of excitement to Wendy's body. She soon found her hips bucking towards him reflexively, bringing his member even deeper into her. Her legs found their way around his hips and her arms went limp from the ecstatic jolts in her body. Pan let her wrists go and placed both of his hands on the bed at the sides of Wendy's shoulders.

Wendy began to feel a warmth coil up in her belly and her inner walls constrict. As she tightened around him, Pan felt his orgasm coming close and began to thrust with such speed and force that his movements became erratic and animal-like. This pushed Wendy into her climax. Wave upon wave of pleasure hit her as her core throbbed in small and quick contractions. Pan pulled out of her immediately after and spilled his seed on her stomach.

Despite feeling a post-sexual drowse overcome him as soon as he finished, Pan pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed a towel from his drawer. He wiped off the cum on Wendy's stomach then took her by the arm. His grip was strong despite the energy he had just lost. Wendy began to pull her arm backward as realized where he was dragging her towards.

"Wait, no, I don't want-"

"It's not about what you want, Wendy. _How many more times does that need repeating?_" Pan roared.

He opened the cage door and forced Wendy inside. He banged the cage door shut and locked it. Stunned at his sudden ruthlessness, Wendy set off to crying.

"_Don't _you _dare _cry one more time. If you make me regret taking you, I will return you Wendy. And make your lovely friend _Jane_ pay the price."

Wendy sealed her lips to keep herself from emitting anymore sounds of agony. She was desperate to be home, but she refused to let her friend, anyone, for that matter, for her. She lowered her face, making her hair fall forward in a cape-like manner to hide her further from his demeaning eyes.

Pan slipped his hand through the cage and held up Wendy's chin to face him. "You better learn to behave my little bird. You haven't met my cruelty yet." Pan pushed at her chin and made her face downward again.

He got up and shut off the lights. put on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed for sleep.

* * *

Wendy stayed awake for several hours. She managed to lie down in a fetal position. She thought of her friends, her brothers, and even her ignorant parents. She revisited past memories, happy and sad. Tears fell silently as she slowly accepted that she may not see them for a very long while. Leaving the horrid place was, despite a fleeting hope with each passing moment, a certainty. Pan could not want her forever. The nature of the Neverhouse is to satisfy temporary pleasures, at some point she would no longer meet them without giving him any reason to threaten others. It was a comfort to know that it some point, it will all end. But she also knew that the days, weeks, months, perhaps _years _she might spend there will be spent against her will and lost to her forever. The memories that will be produced from such hardened times will only be useful for repression, and her youth would be nothing but a waste.

By the time she had escaped the tortures of her own mind, the sun had began to rise. She smiled faintly at the colors that illuminated in the window and soon fell into slumber.

* * *

Wendy awoke to the sound of her cage being opened. It was Seline.

"Wake up, it's already eleven."

Wendy covered herself up with her hands. Seline threw some clothes at her.

"Put these on. Hurry up. Follow me. We have a full day ahead."

Wendy sat up facing the wall and put on the tank that Seline gave her and a pair of micro boxer shorts. She frowned at the sheerness of the fabric of both the articles of clothing. Seline cleared her throat with assertion, making Wendy crawl out of her cage. Seline hurriedly left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and motioned for Wendy to sit. Wendy cautiously took a seat and watched Seline take out a plate of turkey. She put it in front of Wendy and went over to the fridge then brought out a glass of milk. When all of this was placed in front of Wendy, she simply stared at the food.

"Don't give me any bullshit, alright? Pan doesn't want you underweight and we still have to go out and get you waxed. Not to mention shop for some of your wardrobe and then get back in time to vacuum the house. So eat your food, drink your milk and we'll head off."

Wendy took her fork and forced herself to eat the Turkey. The determined look on Seline's face let Wendy know that if she refused to finish it Seline would be more than capable of stuffing the turkey down her throat. Half way through her turkey, Seline spoke up.

"Look, I'm not here to make an enemy out of you. Felix told me all about Pan's deal with you and-

"Pan's deal with me?"

"He's taken some kind of special liking to you. Don't let this get into your head, but I haven't seen this much initiative since Sheila-

"Sheila?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is I want a fresh start, you good with that?

Wendy took a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile. Her experience would be a whole lot easier if she had a friend. "It''d be great."

"Great." Seline retorted with a small upturn of her own lips, by now Wendy realized that Seline was not a people person. "I'm gonna go get you better clothes. Oh. Before I forget." Seline went into the cupboard and gave her a 21 day pill pack. "Remember to take one every day in the morning, and always with milk. Whenever you drink, drink milk. It's mostly the only thing we have here anyway. Our tap is barely filtered properly."

Wendy watched as Seline went up the stairs and stared at the pill pack. She finished off the last of her Turkey and drank milk. She remembered the many side effects listed for birth control during health class in her old school. She popped out the first pill labeled with the number one. She took a deep sigh and threw it into her mouth then washed it out with the remainder of the milk in her glass.

"Here." Seline threw a bunch of clothes at her, "Hurry and put it on, there's some shoes in the closet on the left side of the stairs. I'll wait for you in the car."

Wendy went into the shoe closet and took off her clothes there. She put on the bra Seline gave her, quite surprised it fit her just about right. She looked for her underwear in the pile of clothes and found red lace panties that barely covered her front or back. She put on black leggings and a green tank top then layered on a brown jacket to keep her warm during the fall cold. She took out some brown lace up boots that fit her feet just right and headed out the door.

* * *

Despite it being less than a ten-minute drive, the ride to the waxing salon was painfully awkward. Every couple of seconds, Wendy would open her mouth to try and start a conversation but found that nothing would come out. Five minutes after racking her brain for everything and anything she could think to say, she gave up and closed her eyes.

"So how's it like so far?"

Wendy opened her eyes, "Hm?"

"How are you feeling... about all this?"

"I..." Wendy considered the drawbacks of opening up to a total stranger who, up til this point, came off as arrogant and selfish. "Overwhelming."

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you now," Seline pulled the car up in the front parking lot of the salon, "Felix told me that Pan changed his chosen victim at the last second. That girl that was supposed to be a temp was your friend. Pan has much different plans for you. You don't have time to mope around and miss your family, because you're gonna be here a while. You're gonna need all your strength if you want to get out of the house sane." Seline turned off the car engine and turned to her, "Assuming Pan _plans_to let you go anyway."

Wendy gulped the bile that formed in the back of her throat. She followed Seline out of the car and into the salon. A lady at the desk smiled warmly at the two of them and she resisted every urge in her body to run to her and tell her everything then beg her to call the cops. Pan claimed to have very powerful connections, for all she knew he was the son of the mayor or something. Making a scene now could only cause her more harm.

"Yeah we want a full body wax for this one. Wax her clean, Brazilian too." Seline smirked at Wendy as the lady lead her into a private booth.

"Alright sweetie, I need you to take your clothes off. You can keep your bra on unless you have some chest hair you need to take care of. You'll have to take your panties off for the Brazilian. There's some wipes over there if you need some last minute cleaning. After that just lie down on the bed and we'll get started."

Wendy removed all her articles of clothing except for her bra and walked over to the wipes. She wiped the different parts of her body that folded into crevices including her intimate area, then took one more wipe and did a quick swipe all over herself. She then proceeded to lying down on the bed in the middle and put a towel she found on top of her groin.

The lady came back in with a pile of cloth strips and went over to the containers of heated wax. "You're not on your period or anything are you?"

"Um, no," Wendy said, a little confused as to why that mattered.

"Is this your first time to get waxed?"

"Yes."

"Ever shaved or anything like that?"

"No."

"Well then this shouldn't hurt. Virgin hairs are typically thin and come off easily."

The lady dipped a large popsicle stick inside a blue container and scooped out a dollop of steaming amber colored wax. She roled the wax around the tip to keep anything else from dripping off then began with Wendy's legs. The sudden thick warmth sliding over her leg made Wendy jump a bit, but found the sensation quite relaxing. The lady then took a cloth strip and placed it over the wax. After a couple of seconds she patted the cloth then ripped it off with force. Wendy flinched a bit, but found that the sound of the wax coming off her was a lot more painful than the actual feeling.

The rest of the waxing had generally gone smoothly up until it had come to her intimate pubic hair. "This may hurt a little more than the rest. Your hair down here is quite thicker than the rest of your bodily hairs." The lady took some wax and spread it on the uppermost layer of hair. She patted it until it cooled and ripped it out forcefully. Wendy groaned in pain, but tolerated it until the lady finished.

Wendy walked out uncomfortably sticky from all the lotion that was spread on her after the wax. She walked stiffly as she got used to the feeling of being completely bare down there. Seline handed a credit card to the lady at the counter then greeted them goodbye and headed back to the car.

"I also got you some ointment for your body, to slow done the hair growth on you."

"Is that safe?" Wendy looked cautiously at the bottle that was handed over to her.

Seline laughed as she drove out of the lot and towards the mall, "Given the situation you're in, I think some hair growth ointment is the least of your troubles."

* * *

Wendy lazily walked into the entrance of the house with a bunch of bags in her hands. Shopping with Seline was very taxing, she found. The brunette would take a pile of clothes for her to try on, most too skimpy for her liking, then decided to take only a handful of what she picked then proceeded to do the same thing again for several hours. They also stopped by a lingerie store, which made Wendy feel wholly embarrassed as she tried on different pieces with Seline in the same booth.

"Go upstairs and fold your clothes then put it in one of the drawers inside the smaller drawer in Pan's room. He said he cleared out a couple of them out the other night for you."

Wendy nodded and proceeded up the stairs and into Pan's room.

"Oh and Wendy!" Seline called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Wendy called back.

"Wear your house clothes again! The ones I gave you this morning!"

Wendy sighed as she heard this. She dropped the bags inside Pan's room by her cage then rushed back downstairs. She took off her boots in the shoe closet and retrieved the clothes she had left. She figured she might as well change back into them in there like she had done the first time. Once settled in to the sheer tank and micro shorts, she folded the clothes she wore and packed it into a pile. She found Seline in the kitchen eating some cereal with her feet up.

"Do I just put these in the wash or do you have some kind of hamper somewhere?"

"Mm," Seline sat there thinking, "well since you sleep in Pan's room I guess you'll have the same laundry days as him. There should be a hamper in his bathroom or inside his bedroom. Put those clothes there- oh wait no those are mine. Just give them to me." Wendy handed over the pile of clothes and mumbled a thank you.

Wendy ran back up the stairs and into Pan's room then began to fold the new clothes they had just purchased. Once done, she neatly packed them into the lowest drawer of the smaller dresser that sat close to her cage. She folded up the plastic bags of the different stores they had visited then put them away at the edge of the same drawer where her clothes were. Seeing as they didn't fit, she rearranged them so that her intimates were in the second to the last drawer along with her home clothes.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring and the faint sound of Pan's voice drifting from downstairs. Anxiety, panic, and a little bit of excitement kicked into Wendy and found that she didn't know what to do. She closed the drawers and consider crawling back inside her cage. Surely Pan knew that she'd be outside of it, so Wendy decided against putting herself in more torture than she really needed to. At the last moment the door of Pan's bedroom opened and Wendy stood straight up with her hands behind her back innocently.

"I'm home, my little bird."


	4. Evening

**A/N: I am so awfully sorry I haven't updated this in a while. When I got back here and saw the review count my mind was blown away. Thank you guys for all the support and I'll try and update quicker from now on. I really love hearing feedback from you guys, good or bad.  
Warning: Mature content in chapter. **

"I'm home, my little bird," Pan walked in then collapsed on his bed.

He laid there staring at her for a moment, which made her cross her arms as she remembered the sheerness of her top and look waywardly around the room. He then sat up and motioned for Wendy to sit in front of him on the bed by snapping his fingers at her then pointing on the spot. Wendy made her way toward the bed then sat down on folded legs.

"You were supposed to get waxed and go shopping today with Seline, did you?"

Wendy looked down and nodded earnestly. In less than a beat Pan shoved his hand into her microshorts and felt up her now bare crotch. Wendy flushed at his brashness and froze to keep from prolonging his ministrations.

"Isn't there supposed to be an ointment that comes with this?" Wendy nodded, "Well where is it? And can you speak? You're not mute."

Wendy forced out a small "sorry," then got up to get the ointment from her dresser.

"Give it here," Wendy sat back down in front of him and gave it to him. "Lie down."

Wendy gulped and laid down on her back. Pan sat in front of her and pulled her shorts off. Wendy winced and resisted the urge to close her legs together. She knew Pan would just get angry and have her open them again. He squeezed a dime-sized amount on his palm than began applying it on her legs in long gentle but firm strokes. Once done with her legs he reapplied the ointment on his hand then began with the top of her mons. Once applied evenly he slowly made his way down to her folds, pressing them together lightly then pushing out towards her inner thigh. Wendy's breath hitched as he repeated this several times, she felt a small surge of pleasure at each press and stroke.

Pan then leaned forward, balancing his weight with one hand on the bed beside Wendy, and fervently kissed Wendy. His other hand remained on Wendy's folds. He slipped his middle finger in lightly to find the sensitive nub then rubbed it lightly with his digits. Wendy moaned as she enjoyed the simultaneous sensations and placed her hands on his shoulders. Pan's vigorous ministrations have caused her folds to be slick, which signaled him to remove his pants. Without breaking the kiss, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his already erect member. He coated the head with the ointment that remained on his hand and replaced his fingers on Wendy's button with it.

Within minutes, Wendy's folds began to seep wet. Pan took this opportunity to slide himself in. Wendy's loud cry was muffled by Pan's kisses, the initial pain was still a somewhat new feeling to her and she had yet to tolerate it. Nevertheless this didn't stop Pan. His strokes only grew faster and smoother over time.

Pan finally pulled away from the kiss as Wendy neared her climax. Her cries became louder and her breath began to hitch. Right before her sweet release, Pan pulled away, which made Wendy groan. He chuckled then forced her on her knees. Giving her little to not time to recompose, Pan entered her once more in one fluid thrust, which caused her to cry out once more. Her cries only served to make Pan quicken his pace and intensify his force. Within minutes, Wendy's walls clamped around Pan and surges of white hot pleasure overtook her body. A few strokes after, Pan followed and spilled himself inside her.

He pulled himself out of her then collapsed on his bed, "Go make me a sandwich, then bring it up here with some water."

Despite her clear exhaustion, Wendy put her clothes back on and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen, separated only by a wall with a large doorway from the dining room, she could see the rest of the house members dining already. They all gave her looks as she began opening the cupboards and searching the refrigerator for items.

"What are you doing?" Seline demanded in a voice audible to the individuals in the dining room.

Wendy turned around and answered meekly, "Pan told me to make him a sandwich, so I-I was looking for stuff and..."

"Alright, just," not expecting a valid reason, Seline was caught in her words, but knew everyone had eyes on her, "well just don't mess everything up." She ended with a huff and made her way back to the dining room.

Wendy put together a simple chicken sandwich: the cuts came from extra servings of the chicken just freshly cooked, layered with a few greens, and shredded mozzarella. As the sandwich heated up in the oven, she popped a chicken piece into her mouth. of water for it might have been her only source of nutrition for the night. Afterwards, she filled a glass of water, chugged it down, then refilled it for Pan. She made sure to wipe off the lip stain with a towel on the counter and hoped Pan wouldn't notice. She hadn't the time to clean it all over again, because she knew he would eventually get impatient. She then placed the sandwich and water on a tray and carefully brought it back up in Pan's room.

Pan was filling up some papers when she stepped in. He eyed her for a moment then the sandwhich, "place it on the bedside table and you can rest in your cage."

Wendy concealed a frown by bowing her head down in obligation and placed the tray discreetly on table. She then slowly made her way into the cage and curled up in a ball facing the wall away from Pan. After a few seconds, she felt the comfort of smooth fabric and soft cushioning. She turned to find Pan placing a satin pillow and small blanket in her cage, then proceeded to lock it. Wendy managed a small thank you then placed herself in the most comfortable position possible.

The lights were closed soon after and Wendy slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	5. School

**I'd first like to apologize for an abrupt and ridiculously long hiatus. I wrote a chapter thinking I'd be able to add more as it was close to winter break. Unfortunately I never wrote anything cohesive over the break, and by the end of it I had to return to school and stay focused. But I'm finally here! And I swear, by hook or by crook, I am finishing this story. To make up for the long hiatus, I supplied you all with a long chapter, cheers! **

* * *

Wendy woke up to Pan yanking her up and out of her cage by the arm. Her knees wobbled and shook her out of balance as she tried to comply. Pan kept her up with a steady grip on her arm. She blinked a few times until her vision cleared. Outside the window, only the subtlest hint of dawn shone through the navy gray sky.

With the ghost of a push, Pan had Wendy lying on his bed. Wendy propped herself up on her elbows, a little more awake and asked a question, at least in her head she did. To Pan, it was an awkward tumbling of incohesive syllables. He chuckled lightly and pulled down his briefs.

A new level of wakefulness washed over her as Pan's shaft steadily approached her slightly open mouth. Reflexively, she opened her mouth wider and looked up to see a look of approbation from Pan. Her mouth enveloped the length of him while his hands held the back of her head. After a few swift thrusts, he pulled himself out and off her.

"Why so early?" Wendy mumbled as Pan slipped off her cotton shorts.

"We must leave early for your first day back at school." Pan sucked on three of his fingers.

"School doesn't start until..." Wendy trailed at the realization of Pan's words, and soon after, his actions.

His fingers rubbed her folds, sliding smoothly over her bundle of nerves. Each stroke elicited bolts of pleasure, traveling upward from her core. He smirked in amusement as he watched her writhe in pleasure. Her eyes, half-lidded, flaunted its long eyelashes. Her pink full lips formed an O. Her petite frame splayed out in front of him, spread open in welcome. The sight burned a flame in his loins.

Just as she was on the brink of release, he removed his fingers and smeared her juices on his shaft. He positioned himself at her base and rubbed his length at her entrance, sliding against her clit in slow, smooth motions. Within seconds she finally reached her peak. Heat clouded her eyes as the coil in her belly unraveled and released itself as waves of pleasure at the skin of her folds. Now highly sensitive to the sensations beneath her, she moved away from Pan to calm her nether nerves.

Not one to wait patiently, Pan gripped at her waist and forced her back to her former position. Despite her squirming, he entered her in one fluidly balanced thrust. Wendy cried out, she felt a sharpness in her that couldn't quite be pinned to either pain or pleasure. Pan on the other hand took an immediate liking to the sudden warmth of her. He wasted no time and began pounding in swift intense thrusts.

Given no time to adjust, Wendy was overridden with sudden sensations, which turned her initial cry into mellifluous peals. This in turn aroused Pan even further.

"What a pretty little melody, my bird." Pan teased as he sped up.

In just two more strokes, Wendy felt another coil in her body forming, about to erupt in another wave of release. A stroke later, Pan had entered a similar state, which prompted him to move his hands from Wendy's hips to her upper back. In a moment of heat, he forced her forward and captured her in a searing kiss.

Along with all her heightened senses, the kiss was the culminating sensation to send Wendy over the edge. Her moan drowned in between their lips as a whiplash of pleasure erupted within her.

Seconds later, Wendy's convulsions paired with the heat of their kiss sent Pan to the peak of his bliss. White heat ripped through him as he rode out each wave of pleasure, spilling himself into Wendy.

As Pan filled her with the last of him, Wendy gyrated her hips following his ebbing rhythm. Slowing to a finish, Pan refocused his senses to the kiss, tasting every inch of her, more vigorously than he had before. Wendy reciprocated his fervor and sat up slowly, pulling him out of her in the process. Satiated, they both separated slowly, mouths still partly open, the ghost of the kiss still siting on their lips.

Pan broke the silence by clearing this throat, "Prepare us a bath, we leave for school at six. I don't want anyone tracing our path from here."

* * *

"This is your schedule from now on. A good half of it is the same as before, you'll just have to adjust for the rest. I had one of the boys get the textbooks you left at your house as well as the ones in your old locker. Your new one's beside mine and surrounded by some of our other friends."

Wendy took the papers Pan handed out to her. Her new class schedule was admittedly more time efficient, but she was uncertain if that benefit held through to outweigh the ulterior motive behind it. As far as she was concerned, Pan was to never leave her side. Time in the Neverhouse had invaded her sense of privacy, blurring the lines between shelter and security, and made her less conscious of her captive state. Being around a greater crowd of people had refocused her perspective; the sight of her new classes and locker number suddenly had her feeling suffocated and restrained.

"Any questions?" Pan interjected her train of though

In a moment of rashness Wendy blurted out, "Can I at least go to the bathroom by myself?"

Pan chuckled, his eyes unceasingly scintillated with arrogance. Just then a much larger crowd of people poured in and began to fill the halls. Pan took such a moment to pull Wendy by the chin for a demonstrable kiss. Wendy froze, unable to decide if her fear of Pan (and maybe a growing liking) was greater than her fear of a gazing crowd. Pan pulled away, making sure to do so audibly, and gripped her waist. He then hunched to level his face with hers.

Wendy already heard numerous whispers coming from the sides of the hall and front entrance. She cringed at the thought of other people hastening to gossip about her; shouldn't they at least wait until she'd left the halls?

"If you catch me in a good mood, perhaps I'll let you while I have someone stand outside the door. Does that sound good to you, my bird?"

Wendy remained silent: agreeing only enabled Pan's attitude; negating would merit punishment. Somehow, the academic atmosphere had returned some of her wits and she was glad of it.

* * *

Only two classes had tortuously passed by the time Wendy decided she wanted to melt into the floor. Each move she made: picking a seat, reciting in class, looking around was being watched. Now in her third class, geometry, Wendy ached with desire for privacy.

So while Peter was assigned to answer on the board Wendy quickly got a lavatory pass and left the room. Pan turned instinctively once he heard the knob turn. He grunted and quickly finished the equation before running out the door.

"Now wait young man there's only two lavatory passes and both are in use. You'll have to wait your turn."

Just then, a scrawny boy walked into the room holding a lavatory pass. Pan snatched it from his hands and bolted out the door.

Wendy, by this time knew Pan would be right at her heels the minute she'd heard him leave, so she had already safely made her way to the next building and up one floor, into the girl's bathroom before she stopped running.

She barged in on two upper class men laughing to themselves then stopped to give her a mischievous look as soon as she entered. Wendy gulped and slowly made her way to the furthest sink. She wet her palms, then her face to stall time. She told herself that she wanted to come to the bathroom and so she'd take as much time as she pleased, but the caged bird in her insisted on her making up reasons once she got back to Pan. Or perhaps she shouldn't return to Pan at all. This may be her chance at escape. Of course she'd probably garner a minor offense for withholding the lavatory pass for a long time as well as for leaving school early with no proper reason, but was it not a small price to pay for her freedom? Unless once she got home, Pan would already somehow be there, if not one of his-

"Wendy, right?" The blonde walked towards her.

"Uh, yeah-"

"So you were chosen by Pan himself... How'd that happen?" The brunette approached her other side.

"I was just at the wrong places at the wrong time... I wasn't exactly trying to-"

"Wrong? So you're not happy to be chosen? Don't you live alone anyway?" The blond moved closer and crossed her arms.

"Well not exactly, I-"

"And what's with that accent? Is that even realize? Did you pretend to be from London to get Pan's attention? Just cause he has an accent too?"

"No, I'm really from London. Why are you-"

A loud knock on the door interrupted Wendy and the interrogators.

"Wendy are you in there?"

Before Wendy even had a chance to consider whether to answer or not, the brunette piped up.

"Yeah, she's here!" Pan entered immediately.

"No!" Wendy backed away, but all she did was bump into the blonde.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Why are you all the way over here huh?" Pan grabbed Wendy by the forearm and then held her close by the waist. "Do I need to punish you in front of these girls?" He whispered in her ear.

Wendy gulped and shook her head slowly.

Pan latched his lips onto hers, "Good."

"Hi, Pan." The brunette winked.

"Come along, love." Pan completely ignored the girl and pulled Wendy out by the waist.

* * *

Wendy played around with the food on her tray. On her table sat many of their permanents in the Neverhouse. Pan was to her right, James sat on her left, much to Pan's dislike, then Felix, Seline, and Rain sat in front of her. She passively listened to the ongoing conversation between Felix, James, and Pan over some business deal they were to handle with over the weekend.

"I'm going to put my food away and go to the fountain," she whispered meekly to Pan.

Pleased with her initiative in seeking permission, he had Seline accompany her instead, adding that she walk some distance apart from Wendy, thinking it would please her in return.

On her way to the tray counter, she saw her friends sitting on a nearby table. Jane waved shortly while the others stared blankly at her. She threw them a rueful smile, however this didn't go unnoticed by Seline who then forced Wendy to move faster by pushing her lower back. Wendy hurried and dropped her tray off. Not that this satisfied Seline, as she then hastened over to the fountain.

The line at the drinking fountain had Seline building up a temper. By the time Wendy was second in line, the boy in front of her took a particularly long time drinking. He finished with an exaggerated sigh of relief, then proceeded to take out a large water jug. This finally blew the brunette's fuse.

"Uh excuse me, what are you doing?_ Saving up water for the dessert?_ My friend and I need to get to class."

The boy turned, ready with a response, only to forget it completely and exclaim, "Wendy?"

Wendy took a moment to process the boy's face then finally recognized her childhood friend, "Baelfire!" In a flurry of excitement, Wendy threw her arms around him in embrace.

"Wendy I don't think that Pan would-"

"Bird." At the sound of Pan's voice, Wendy gasped and immediately backed away from Baelfire. She turned to face an unimpressed Pan, arms crossed and eyebrows knitted.

Pan pulled her by the waist even further away from Baelfire. He crashed his lips onto hers with enough force to cause slight pain. Wendy returned the kiss quickly, knowing Pan would be discontent without. Satisfied he made his statement he pulled away.

"Come, my love," Wendy cast a suspicious look at the amorous name, acutely aware of his excruciating grip at her side. Looking back at Baelfire would only anger him more, so Wendy resolved to look forward and push all other thoughts aside.

Once Pan had brought her to a secluded hallway, he slammed Wendy against a locker and trapped her with the weight of his body. Wendy winced at the pain that broke out on her back.

"Do you know why I'm upset Wendy?" Pan stooped down to her level and looked at her like prey.

Afraid, Wendy closed her eyes and looked the other way. "I broke a rule." Her voice shrank in sync with her fortitude.

Pan clutched her forearm and hauled her to an empty bathroom. He made sure the other stalls were empty before he hoisted Wendy up on the counter. He then locked the door and returned to a fearful Wendy.

"I find optimism in the fact that you knew what you did wrong." Pan's voice resounded with confident nonchalance. "Still, I'm afraid I can't allow it to go unpunished."


	6. Note

**A fair warning before I proceed. This fic, try as I may to write an ending that can satisfy most, will get dark and twisted. I will always love Darling Pan and its sometimes ****_broken_**** dynamic. However this fic is a modernized exaggeration of said dynamic, so I advise anyone who wants to read further to prepare for a plethora of lemons and catharsis. I sincerely apologize if any of you get traumatized. If you think you're susceptible to being in such a case, I regret having to ask you to stop reading. If not, proceed with caution. Cheers?**

"Undress." Pan's command thundered and reverberated against the tiles of the bathroom.

Wendy shifted her eyes downward and began obedience with her white frilly blouse. She placed them gently on to one side as a delaying tactic before moving on to the next article of clothing. She slowly unzipped the back of her navy skirt and let it pool at her ankles.

"You better move quickly, Wendy, or the pain will last as long as your little strip tease."

Anxiety-ridden, Wendy quickly unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties. She set aside her garments and stood before him in just her sandals sheepishly. One of her legs was slightly bent and her fingers twiddled with one another.

"Lie on your stomach. On the counter."

Wendy propped herself up on the counter opposite the sinks. Largely aware of the mirrors on both sides, she quickly got on her stomach and faced downward. At the sound of Pan's footsteps drawing closer, Wendy shut her eyes and clenched her fists. She felt Pan's large hand smooth over the curve of her back and toward her rear. He gave one cheek a moderate squeeze then lifted his hand off completely.

To Wendy, it was a century-long wait as Pan's palm floated above her, the length of which spent building up anxiety for what she knew was coming for her. Suddenly Wendy felt an immense pain on her bottom, followed by the processing of a slapping sound and Pan's handprint on her cheek. He repeated it once more, this time with more force than the last, making Wendy jump forward a bit. Reflexively, Wendy pushed her hands on the surface in front of her to steady her balance from the blow.

Wendy turned her head to sneak a look at Pan. He stood up straight with his arm bent in an almost aesthetic angle. Despite the amount of force he'd striked her with, he looked as if he had barely moved in his military-like bearing. Pan whipped his head toward her only a second later, which elicited a squeak of fear from Wendy. Pan used his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Just a few more my little bird."

Wendy shut her eyes. Pan stood firmly, cold and stoic, then swung his arm to spank Wendy twice more, making her jerk forward. By then, Wendy's left ass cheek had a brilliant red imprint of Pan's hand. He traced the shape with one idle finger, then swirled his way down to her inner thigh. With the same finger, he dipped his finger beneath her folds slightly and felt a damp heat.

"My my, the bird is enjoying her punishment. Perhaps just one dial further."

Pan held down Wendy's back with his other hand and swung as hard as he could. Wendy did her best to muffle a cry, but instead a high moan escaped her lips. Satisfied, Pan repeated his swing, earning another moan. Wendy hadn't realized the pain in her bottom until she felt a string of coolness on her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Please, no more."

Pan flipped her over gently and walked over to get closer to her face. He hunched over and propped one elbow above Wendy's head. He rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"You chirp lovely, my bird." He planted a kiss on her. The extreme shift between punishment and reward compelled Wendy to relish and cling to the positive.

Pan's tongue darted into her mouth, predatorily as ever, and took her with so much passion they both breathed deeply into the kiss. Wendy allowed her tongue to meekly interlock with his, always a step behind following his lead. Just then the bell rang. Pan pulled away and snapped to face the other way. He inwardly berated at himself for indulging in another kiss, kisses kindled relationships and built bonds. Unlike sex, feral and raw as he liked, it remained as unemotional and disconnected as he could possibly make.

"It's time for class, _bird_." Wendy flinched at the abrupt coldness in the sound of her name. Pet name, she meant. She had grown used to Pan's controlling force, accepting everything he gave, but Wendy forced herself back to reality as she hurriedly dressed herself. She followed Pan, who raced rigidly down the hall, with smaller, quicker steps, awkwardly flitting behind him. He made his way to his locker and took out a book. Wendy aimlessly twisted in her locker combination, but Pan had already shut his when she opened hers. A white make-shift envelope fell on the floor in front of her.

"Hurry along, Wendy." Pan had began walking again, focused on their safe distance rather than Wendy's ability to catch up.

In a flurry of panic, Wendy swiped the envelope up and slipped it between her book for the next class. She then shut her locker door and ran after Pan.

* * *

_Sorry about a while ago. _

_If you ever get the chance again, I'll be spending the rest of my breaks (plus maybe two hours after school's done) where we used to hang out at our old school, if you can remember what that is. If not try to reach me at home number at the bottom. _

_Your new boyfriend is... intimidating to say in the least, but I hope we can still be close? Like old times?_

_-B_

Wendy bit her lip. Their old hangout had been by the lockers outside the chemistry lab. They'd sit out in the hall and have their lunch there. She folded it up quickly and slipped it into the sleeve of her notebook. Pan had been forced to sit in front of her, making him unable to monitor her. He had growled surly at the teacher but complied. Despite this, Wendy was not willing to take any chances of getting caught so she put her thoughts of Baelfire aside first and focused on the lesson in front of her.


	7. Homework

Wendy did her best to suppress a laugh to avoid alerting Pan, but when her lab partner, Ricky, applied the non toxic foam on his upper lip in the form of a mustache, she could not help but giggle profusely. Pan whipped his head around and shot Wendy a warning look, then shot Ricky a murderous one. The latter gulped but retained the mustache, still making Wendy smile.

Something about Wendy taking pleasure from others, even on shallow emotional levels, somehow had Pan's blood boiling. Had he not, for the most part, taken care of her and sheltered her? Was that not enough? He turned around again only to receive a short and sweet smile from Wendy. He had calmed after that, reminded of how much Wendy was truly his.

Finally, the bell had rung, which made Pan drop all the chemicals he was holding over to his feeble lab partner who now had five test tubes in his hands, and stood beside Wendy as she packed her things. After she had slung her bag over her shoulder, Pan took her by the hand to lead her out. In an effort to calm him further, Wendy laced her fingers through his, and turned his cold hold into a warm entangling. Wendy swore she saw the ghost of a smile gracing Pan's lips in the second he turned to look at her in acknowledgment of her affection. But as they entered the hall Wendy's stomach turned in discomfort at the multitude of gazes that now followed them.

Each pair of eyes matched opinions of dislike or malice, neither of which Wendy had ever been accustomed to receiving from one person, let alone a student body. She looked over at Pan to see how he fared.

His stride was simultaneously unconcerned and confident, as if oblivious to the crowd that watched them. She somehow found strength in this. Cruel as Pan was, it was a lie to say he had been distant. Aware to some degree, Wendy had began drawing energy from him, and him from her, due to his now constant presence. Their relationship was certainly far from love, but a great deal past coexistence. As Wendy lifted her chin through the eyeing crowd, she emulated a confidence that almost fooled even her into believing she wasn't merely a chained bird perched on Pan's shoulder.

* * *

The facade she built as they exited the school all about crumbled as soon as they were safely secured in the van. Pan brought out a blindfold and handed it over to Wendy, thinking it an avenue to humanize the situation by giving her some level of _choice. _To any other person, however, it was considered being given a shovel to dig one's own grave.

Wendy took it nonetheless. She inhaled sharply and straightened her back with utmost dignity, her chin unfaltering, unwavering, producing an impossibly regal expression that she carried out even as she secured the cloth over her eyes. The blindfold may betoken subjugation and submission to Pan, but to Wendy it was every chance she had left to survive the broken culture he fostered in the Neverhouse. This was the clearest distinction between her and Seline, who had been trusted with the knowledge of the route over time. The day Pan decides that Wendy merited trust, would be the day she accepted her station under his wing.

Wendy-bird, as she was so aptly named, could not, would not be caged forever. It was a promise she made to herself no matter how pleasant Pan may eventually become. Wendy knew however, a small fear that crept into her mind at night, that even the strongest of wings, grew weak when caged.

Pan watched Wendy as she sat imperially with her nose upturned and hands folded on her lap. A part of him found relief in the strength of her bearing. Selfish as he was, he was not without feeling. This wouldn't be forever for Wendy anyway, he would let her go soon enough.

_Only until the end of high school. Then I'll shut the Neverhouse down. _He promised himself, then relieved himself the strain of worrying about guilt

He tugged at her blindfold lightly and let it fall on her her collarbone. The van had pulled up into the drive way. Pan had Wendy follow him to his room where they settle. They dressed down simultaneously in the same room. Over the course of a few weeks, their relationship had moved past mere coexistence to something very comfortable but at the same time distant. This first stemmed merely from their intimacy, which inherently put them past any shallow levels of relationship, but past their first week together, they had already shared emotional moments together. Pan had even relied on Wendy once for comfort, though not voluntarily.

_Pan turned and twisted in his sheets as a nightmare plagued his sleep. A fervid sweat covered his face and his breathing quickened erratically. Wendy was awake then, prior to the start of his nightmare, it was only a few days after her first week and she missed her younger brothers dearly. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Pan's quickened breathing grew louder. Her fear grew for him when he began groaning as if he experienced some searing pain. She sat on her knees in the cage and began calling out to him as she gripped the bars. _

_"Pan! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"_

_Pan sat up violently on his bed, his breathing frantic and his pulse racing. He looked over to Wendy, hands still on the bars, looking wild with concern. He walked over to her, still shaken by his night terror. _

_"It's okay now," Wendy said softly. _

_He opened the cage, and looked at her with a broken face. Wendy needed no more than that to understand his unspoken request. He made his way back to his bed, eyes wide open pointed to the ceiling. His heart still pounded in his chest and his breathing had yet to steady. Wendy slowly made her way towards him and settled beside him on the bed. She placed her hand gently on his chest and nested her head on his shoulder. The warmth of her palm over his heart soothed Pan and it soon began to beat steadily once more. He then slipped his hand around her side as his breathing slowed further back into slumber. _

_Wendy slept peacefully that night, the first since she'd arrived._

And surprisingly, Wendy found comfort in Pan too, but served the only way he knew how.

_Towards the end of the second week of her stay, Wendy had been wracked with an awful loneliness and pain. She missed her friends and family dearly, trying to imagine their faces surrounding her. Pan had initially let her sleep on the bed that night, to compensate for leaving her by herself the entire day. He hadn't realized that, as unemotionally invested to her as he was, he was her primary source of company. _

_By the time late afternoon rolled in and Pan still hadn't returned to their room, all the gaps and holes Wendy thought she'd managed to ignore began to reopen in her heart. Strings of memories streamed through her head and she clung to them desperately. She had considered leaving the room, but she knew Seline or the others would be of no comfort to her while the boys only scared her._

_It wasn't until late evening when Pan returned. Wendy laid on the floor quiet, staring blankly at the door. _

_"My poor bird missed me, did she?" Pan lifted her from the floor and placed her gently on the bed. "Seline told me you barely ate, I don't want that to repeat again, do you understand?"_

_Wendy remained quiet, but Pan was far too tired to press her further. He peeled off his shirt and soon drifted off beside her, lying on his belly with one arm over her stomach. Much to her confusion, it was only when Pan had arrived that she finally felt her eyes fill with tears. As she watched him sleep quietly, his charming face not pulled into some con-artist look, the pain inside her had reached a threshold. She finally let her watery eyes spill. _

_Soon, her whimpering aggravated into uncontrollable fits of sobbing and woke Pan up. Half awake at first, he stared dimly at her, uncertain if he was even truly seeing what he saw. Wendy turned her back to him, unable to look at him any longer. At this, Pan roused to a more aware state and carefully pulled her so that she laid on her back. He pushed his face close with an inquisitive look, almost as if he was a stranger to crying and personal space conventions. Wendy winced at this, pushing her head back down on the bed. Displeased with her reaction, Pan then placed an imposing kiss on her lips, as if commanding her senses to focus on him and him alone. Shock spread over her first, followed by fury. Pan only knew how to quiet, how to suppress, how to _control_. But as the kiss progressed, she found herself complying more and more, submission filled her veins, and soon, need. _

_With his lips on hers, her pain went away. Her heart began pumping and her tears dried at her eyes. It was a make shift invincibility that felt all too real. _

"How was your first day back, bird?"

"Um..." Wendy sat down at the foot of his bed and twisted her hair up in a bun. "It was alright, I guess." She never knew why she always felt the need to reply to his light conversing, as if playing a fool to his kindness.

"Just alright? Well then perhaps I shouldn't have even bothered making all those arrangements to have you return."

Wendy turned away from Pan momentarily to grab her bag from the floor and made a grim expression before facing him once more.

"No I, appreciated it, really. Thank you." She offered him a soft smile, to which, surprisingly, he returned.

Wendy quickly pulled away from their friendly exchange, it was always psychology games with Pan and she'd best not linger in any of them. She rummaged through her back pack and retrieved a math worksheet. As she answered it on the edge of the bed, Pan leaned back on his side of the bed and watched her frustration grow with hands folded behind his head. Her scribbles went from rare and reluctant to quick and desperate, hoping each attempt would finally resolve the question.

"Bird's not into math I see."

Wendy shot him a glare. Although she was able to wield and manipulate words with prowess, Wendy handled numbers as if they always slipped clumsily from her hands, never able to hold on to a concept for a prolonged period of time. After another fifteen minutes of aimless solving, Wendy moaned and laid her head down in defeat.

She then looked up to Pan sitting up and motioning her over to him. Determined not to waste any further time on math, she complied and ensconced herself next to him. Pan ran through her paper once then took her pencil from her. He began with the first step, one so rudimentary Wendy almost slapped herself for missing. He did each step slowly and paused in between to confirm he understood what he did why he did; and by the time he had done three with her, Wendy felt confident doing the rest by herself.

"Thank you... Pan, I" Wendy then thought to herself that it would be a good time to bring up a niggling thought in her mind, "is that really your name? Your parents _named you_ Pan?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well perhaps you'd like to hear me cry it, when I'm beneath you." She played coyly, then grew red for ever even having the audacity to say such a thing.

Pan swept her school work out and locked her hips beneath his legs. "You make a fair point, bird," He slipped off her satin night gown and leaned close to her ear, "Scream _Peter_."

In contrast to his genial handling only minutes prior, he took her with a sharp and thirsty ferocity. He latched his lips onto hers, taking instead of giving. Wendy moaned, her mind unable to follow his pace and process all her sensations at once. She'd only realized his fingers were beneath her when she cried out and he had moved on to kissing her neck. He then lingered there, and found a spot close to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, but still visible from the front. He marked her, vigorously, selfishly, wholly. Perhaps now that fountain boy would think twice before touching Wendy.

He made no further pretenses and disrobed the little he had left on. He made certain Wendy was ready for him by sliding his tip between her slick folds before enveloping himself in her. Wendy cried out, polarized by his intensity, half of her felt pleasure while the other half, pain, was there but clouded over. He set a rapid pace, a dead give away of the hot ravenous need building up inside of him.

Within minutes, Wendy felt herself close to the edge. She clutched Pan's shoulders and dug her nails into his skin.

"Peter!" She kept her word; he smirked at this.

And at that note she'd fallen into a state of release. A few strokes later, he'd followed her too. He dismounted her and fell onto his side of the bed. The both of them fell asleep sprawled messily on the bed, but within each other's arms.

**I was in such a rush to finally get this out, before I slip into another hiatus again. Forgive me if there are any initial errors, i'll come back to clean this up when I get up again, but for now here it is! I figured you guys deserve this, err, _fluffy ish_ darling pan before I throw you into my upcoming chapters. I do wait on reviews a little just to make sure everyone is pleased, before I release a chapter. Stay tuned!**


	8. Betrayal

**Sorry this took a while, I'll try not to take long, I'm gonna be honest I'm losing my edge a little bit. The good news is this is all because I'm planning a new Darling Pan fic. (Yay!) This new one is much more elaborate and planned. Not to worry though, I promise I will finish this story before I jump in on a new one. **

The following Friday, Wendy was surprised when she found the room empty. At first she was in denial about her own knowledge of the dates, Pan wouldn't make her skip school, she'd just arrived! To alleviate herself of the anxiety, she descended to the first floor, still only in the silk evening gown, and looked around for Seline. It was then that she'd caught sight of James in the living room. He laid lazily on the couch with his eyes glued to his phone.

"Excuse me," James turned to look at Wendy, unable to withhold a smirk from erupting on his face. "I was just going to ask if you knew what day it was? And where Pet—Pan is?" It occurred to her just then, that perhaps he did not want the others knowing she knew his first name.

"It's Friday today," Wendy frowned, "and Pan has some business venture with Felix today." She then mentally slapped herself at the playback of a memory from lunch time two days ago.

"Alright, thank you." She said meekly then turned to leave.

"I think I'd like a little more gratitude than that, Wendy." James was sitting up now, with a devious smile lit up on his face.

Wendy gulped, "I-I-Pan told me I wasn't allowed to b-"

"Well do you see Pan around?" James stood up and advanced towards Wendy.

She backed towards the kitchen, "This is wrong." Wendy's voice was firmer, louder, but fear bubbled up in her stomach furiously. Her back hit a wall in the kitchen, and she looked to her sides for escape. Before she had a chance to return her gaze, James hurled himself at her. Wendy cried out as the forced collision shocked her body with constraining pain. Obnoxiously curious hands roamed and felt around her body, Wendy found herself feeling sick with displeasure.

"Stop!" She was hardly able to lift her hands up to his chest, let alone push him off.

"James!" Seline's voice was enough to help Wendy shift her attention momentarily, but by then James already had one hand reaching up from under her thigh-length silk gown.

The brunette pulled a pan from the kitchen rack and swung hard at James's back. The boy groaned and stepped back in pain, securing enough seconds for Wendy to escape. She graced a grateful face towards Seline before she retreated to her room.

She was unsafe again, and without realization, she attributed this to Pan's absence, not his interference in her life. She gulped as she looked around the confines of her room. The place felt like she'd stayed there for most of her life, not a mere three weeks. She fingered through the soft fibers of her rug and lost her hands in the mess of it. _Had it really only been three weeks? Perhaps it was four… No that can't be I came here on a Friday… no wait… Sunday? No no there was school that day. _

Wendy fisted the rug when her memory failed her. Horror struck through her as she was torn between the safety she felt in Pan, and the inkling left in her that desperately tried to scream the truth back into her. _Pan was good. Pan was bad. Evil. Good. Cruel. Kind. Loving. Caring. EVIL. _

"Loving?" She had yelled at herself. It was the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do. Although not a direct proclamation, the principle was there. N_o, Wendy, no! Not loving! Remember what real love is, think lovely thoughts. Think lovely thoughts. _

_John_, a watery image of a proud boy with large-framed glasses rippled in her mind. _Michael_, a similarly unclear toddler appears from behind the older boy and holds his hand. They smiled at her, or at least she thought that was a smile, and beckoned her to follow them, and began to run off towards a distance. _No! I'm losing them! Uhhh, Jane_, a clearer image, though far from crisp, of a girl with a sarcastic smirk and strawberry blonde hair appeared. But her smirk soon formed into a pout, and the girl stormed her way out of her mind's eye. _No! Oh, there's no one left…_

"Baelfire!" She jumped up and scanned the room for her school bag. She bit her lip when she found them in an orderly stack in one corner of the room. Her last recollection had them scattered across the floor when Pan carelessly swiped them off the bed. She grabbed her chemistry book hurriedly flipped through its pages. Each page passed drove her mind closer to fear and anxiety. Having fanned through the entire thing, she flipped it over and shook it, but to no avail.

She slumped down on the floor with the most horrific realization. Pan had her letter. She brought her knees to her chest as tears began to pour down her eyes. He could have called him by now, or worse, dealt with him in ways unimaginable. Her fit of sobbing, turned into inaudible screams. She found herself raking at her throat to try and make a sound, but not a single one came out. Her face prickled with numbness and her joints paled as every muscle clenched to the highest degree. Dark spots pierced her vision until everything was black.

* * *

Wendy woke to the sound of shrill moans. She blinked a couple times until her vision cleared. She was back in the cage again. The moans grew louder, and she slowly sat up. A beautiful tan brunette was on her hands and knees at the corner of the bed, and Pan was behind her. She blinked a few more times before her mind completely processed what she saw. She immediately clasped her hands, refusing to let a screech of pure terror escape her. Pan looked dead straight at her as he pounded into the girl.

Unable to watch further, Wendy slowly returned to the position she woke up in and buried her head in the rug. She tried to return to her lovely thoughts. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It hurt her, unable to deny herself.

"How does betrayal feel, bird?" Pan practically spat out.

The next thing she heard was a thump and an _ow_, then a firm command to leave the room by Pan. Muffled cries and foot steps fled past until she heard the door open then shut. He had kicked the girl out. She could hear Pan shuffle across the rug until he reached the cage. Wendy gasped as the metal shook beneath her.

She turned around to find a furious-faced Pan with a violent grip on the bars of her cage. The fire in his eyes fueled infinitely. Wendy backed herself away in precaution. Pan was still evidently bare, but that was the last thing on Wendy's mind as she watched him open the cage. An incursive hand reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. Wendy kicked and babbled hysterically, but his force was powerful and insistent. In her mind, Wendy hated herself for having all the wrong reasons to refuse him.

He had dragged her all the way out of the cage and lifted her lithe body on to the bed. Within seconds, he caged her with his legs. Wendy's breath got caught in her throat when she heard a crisp _riiiip_ and the cool air hit her exposed chest with a whip. The remnants of her silk night gown fell limp at her sides. Before she could follow up with a proper reaction, Pan flipped her over and spread her legs apart. Wendy cried out in pain as he forced himself wholly into her. A stinging pain endured at the tight skin beneath her, while a throbbing pain grew in her head.

She felt sick to her stomach as currents of pleasure sparked alongside the pain. She had been wounded inside surely, but her pleasure receptors developed functionality again.

"Mine." It started out as a growl at the back of his throat, then, "Mine." he pronounced clearer, until his "Mine. Mine. Mine." became a loud and steady chant.

Finally, she felt him pulse inside of her. He rigidly pulled out of her and slung one arm across her waist before he collapsed on the bed, effectively pulling her over to his side.

Wendy's mind whizzed and buzzed in every direction and no direction all at once. Her head was so wiry, it was a tire just remaining still and staring at the door. She was on a groundless state of simultaneously feeling bereft and overwhelmed. She wanted to leave and stay at the same time. The ultimate pain of being halved.

Finally, she decided, she'd at least receive the full prize for the price Pan made her pay. She would see Baelfire.

* * *

Wendy didn't know how long she remained stiff in Pan's tight hold, but she spent every second of it formulating a plan. Over the course of the last week, she had more or less noticed the rotations of the cameras around the house, her only problem was the code to unlock the door.

She considered asking Seline, but decided the risk of her tattling was significantly greater than the odds of the brunette assisting her benevolently. Despite saving her from James, she knew it was only out of propriety and her ties with Felix.

James, on the other hand, would have to deal with Pan in the coming days, paired with his swollen ego, would crack when probed properly.

Wendy suddenly felt a shift in Pan's arms. After a few muffled sounds, his arm fell away to the side, and released Wendy from his hold. She turned to look at him sleeping soundly with his head craned the other way, then slowly sat herself up. As she pushed herself toward the edge of the bed, the wood under the mattress creaked. She heard the blonde exhale sharply then sit up.

"Do you want to return to your cage, bird?" Even groggy and half-asleep, Pan stirred a fear in her.

"N-no, I was gonna pee."

"Fine," Pan mumbled and laid back down.

Wendy erred on the side of caution and entered the bathroom anyay, but when Pan's breathing slowed down to deep and steady, she put a bathrobe over herself then tiptoed to the bedroom door. She gripped the knob and twisted it slowly, then prayed to heavens the door's hinges were properly oiled. To her luck, it opened smoothly, and allowed her to exit into the dark hallway. The moonlight split through the hallway window, revealing only the deepest of wooden crevices among the shadows.

She thought hard, and tried to remember her first day in the Neverhouse.

_Pan went up the stairs followed by a timid Wendy. The stairway lead up to a hallway with six doors and branched out at the end to the left and to the right. Pan pointed to the first two on the right that were close to each other. "That's the supply closet and that's the bathroom."_

_He opened up the first door and in it was a small closet with winter coats hung on it. He pressed a button on the side, which caused the coats and the wall to slide out to the right revealing a medium-sized walk-in closet filled with sexual trinkets and objects. Wendy took a large gulp as her eyes roamed the many objects, some as harmless as a large feather to threatening objects with razor-sharp edges. Pan chuckled as he watched Wendy's face grow with worry with each passing second._

_"If you're good, then I'll never have to use any of the disciplinary tools. We'll talk about my rules later."_

_Pan began to leave the door when Wendy asked, "How about the-the other guys?"_

_Pan turned around, "What do you mean?"_

_"Will they also give me rules?"_

_"No, no." Pan chuckled and caressed her cheek, "Silly bird," He bent down so that his face was in level with hers, he was more than half a foot taller than she was, "you're all mine," He grinned._

_"Let's just say, I've taken to a particular liking to you. Smart but not cunning, pretty but not shallow, not to mention caring and, at least I think and hope so, the right amount of submissive. You also have a mouth on you, I realized that the first time we met and continue to, now." Wendy bit her lip regretfully. "But I think I'll need that for entertaining myself. A bunch of boys can be awful company sometimes. Now come on, we have to hurry on. It's almost time for our bath."_

_Wendy quaked at the sound of a bath with a boy, let alone one with such a sinister personality, but kept herself from asking anymore questions. She followed Pan out the door and into the hallway again. He pointed to the door next to the bathroom, "That's where the permanents stay," Wendy noted the fact that he mentioned nothing about her staying there either and was awfully confused on where she was sleeping. "Those other three doors are where Thomas, James, and Parker stay, but I don't see why you need to know which is which anyway."_

Half-flushed and half-vexed, Wendy looked to the three doors on her right, then eyed the corner camera. She could enter the room closest to her with relative ease, well within the monitor's blindspot, but the other two proved to be a task. She bit her lip and pried open the first door ever so slightly. She found James asleep, facing the wall.

Surprised she had succeeded thus far, she stepped into the room with a much lower degree of certainty.

"Psst, James." She lightly shook him with one hand while the other held her robe tightly forethoughtfully.

The brunette groaned then sat up with a grimace, "What do you want?"

Wendy took one measured step back, "I'd like to propose a deal."

"What kind of deal?" His tone dripped with spiteful venom, clearly upset from events earlier that day.

"I'll fend for you when Pan comes for you because of what you did today in exchange for the door code."

"You want the door code?" The brunette smirked. "It's going to take more than verbal defense to get me to squeak. And even more for not telling on you requesting this kind of information."

"Please, it'll only look like you're trying to weasel your way out of Pan's wrath. I'll deny it of course."

James chuckled. "Don't make an enemy out of me, bird."

"Don't call me that," Wendy snapped faster than she could realize.

"Pan's not here." James reasserted, and Wendy took another step back. "And anyway, you're too late." The boy turned his head towards the window and provided Wendy a clearer view of his black eye.

Wendy drew her fingers over her mouth, then reached out as if to touch it. James huffed and turned back to the wall.

"Well, consider what I can do for you then. Pan won't be letting you off easier any time this week." She headed for the door and halted at James' call.

"Maybe there is something you can get for me in exchange for that code."

"What?" Wendy crossed her arms in half-inquisitiveness.

"A spare key to the permanents' rooms. Pan has the original and one copy in his bathroom. Either the copy or a copy of the copy will do."

Wendy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Repulsed by her _personal_ encounter with James, she could only imagine the iniquities she would abet by taking his offer.

"What would you even do with it? Aren't you allowed time with any of them as you wish anyway?"

"Not since Pan returned. He took my key from me and flushed it down the toilet. Not unless you want to share with me your reasons for wanting the code, I think you'll let me leave it at that." James retorted.

"I'll see what I can do."

Wendy returned to the room, Pan still thankfully asleep. She settled at the foot of the bed and fell asleep curled up; for once with her mind at peace.


End file.
